The Super Secret
by MusicPeaceAndCheese
Summary: Ever since the beginning, Joe's mother has never understood the full power of The Book... or does she? And will this mystery lead Joe to places and tell him things he doesn't want to know?
1. Suspicions

**OK, this is just the first chapter. It might start out slow and with school it might be a little while before I get up and chapter after 4. I am working on that one right now. REVIEW AND FAVORITE PLEASE!!**

"Pass me the chips, will ya Sam?" Fred mumbled, which I think was disgusting, considering his mouth was already full of marshmallows.

"You're repulsive!" Sam replied, but still surrendered the chips.

It was 1:00 AM, and we were all situated under the tent we made earlier with my bed-sheet. We were passing around snacks (Sneaked out of the pantry by, yours truly.) and reading The Book. This is what we usually did on our rare sleep-overs. (They were rare because we always got in trouble together, especially at night.) That and set Anna's clock to go off SUPER loud at 4:00 AM. Right now we were on page 252 (Impressive?) and reading about Black Beard's Adventures.

"That guy STILL gives me nightmares!" Sam squeaked, and then he shuddered, one of those geeky ones you usually get before you are pounded into raw meat.

Oh, I forgot to tell you. The Book can take you through time and space, and we accidentally warped and almost got killed by Black Beard, which is probably why Sam The Geek gets nightmares from the guy. Give us a break! We didn't know what it could do I had only had it for like, 5 minutes! Well anyways, that was on my 10th birthday, and now I'm 11! Over a year ago! We are TOTAL pros now. Well, maybe not.

Suddenly the light flicked on and I could see my moms figure through the sheet.

"Mom!" I whined. No matter HOW many times I told my mom NOT to interrupt my sleep overs, she STILL did!

"Joe... my mom yawned. She must've heard us and woke up. "It's 1:00 AM. Go to sleep. She lifted u the sheet and her eyes widened at all the snacks we had under there. Her eyes slid on The Book, but they didn't hold long. Luckily, she had no idea it was a magic book that can take you through time and space. If she found out, I would be _**SO**_ grounded.

"But before you do so," Oh no. A _CHORE_ list. "Put away ALL the snacks. And you shouldn't have that book out with guests here. It was a gift from your Uncle Joe! You wouldn't want something to happen with it, would you?" She asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"No." I grumbled. I HATED when she pulled the 'You Might Hurt the Relative's Feelings' on me.

"Then go to BED." My mom left the room. (_Finally!)_

Later that night, when we put away the snacks (And more importantly, The Book) we were lying down when Sam said something that made me actually THINK.

"Are you sure your mom doesn't know about The Book being.... you know magic?" He asked.

"Of course!" I replied. Why _would_ she?

"Well think!" Sam lectured. "When your mom told us to put it away for instance. She said happen with it, as in warping or maybe even Mad Jack stealing The Book, instead of saying happen to it, like it getting ripped." There was a long silence. I was surprised he caught that. _I_ didn't. (And we ALL know Fred didn't.) Instead of answering, I faked a loud, deep yawn (They WERE contagious) and muttered,

"Go to sleep, Sam."

Then I feel into a deep sleep.


	2. Questions

Chapter 2: Questions

When I woke up the next day, it was 10 AM. Not surprising, seeing how I always slept the most on these sleep overs. Fred and Sam must've been up for hours already. I rolld out of bed and slumped into the kitchen.

"Morning Joe." My mom greted absent mindedley. She was making breakfast. I sniffed the air. Mmmm... pancakes.

"Look who's up!" Fred said, his mouth full of pancakes. (Ugh,was his mouth _EVER_ empty?!?!

"Fred, don't talk with your mouth full." Sam said half-heartedley, probably because he says it every day at EVERY meal.

"After this you two half to go home. Joe needs to work on his history report." She told Sam and Fred. Fred groaned.

"Aw, come on! We can help him!" Fred bargained. I didn't think it would work. It didn't. But hey, this report would be a breeze, I mean, how many kids with magical books that can travel through time and space FAIL history? I only knew one. (Me.)

After Fred and Sam finished breakfast, they left.

"I'll call you guys when I'm done." I promised them.

"'Kay!" Fred said.

"IF you finish." Sam teased. Then they were gone. I went up to my room to work on my report about the age Leonardo Da Vinci. This would be easy. I can jst write about the stuff I learned while I was there, and then use The Book to fill in the holes. Well, I knew the liked killing people with freaky torture devices. And they were at ware with Pisa. Wow! This is going to be easy!

After about an hour or so, I had ran out of ideas and was looking them up in The Book. My head seriously hurt.

"Now why do you have _THAT_ out?" A voice said. I looked up. My mom was standing in my doorway looking at The Book with an expression that was a lot more than puzzlement.

"I'm doing my report."

"Oh no you aren't, you're looking in this book!" She came over and took it.

"MOM!" I yelled.

"Mom nothing. Use a real book!" She began walking out the door.

"Wait." I stopped her. "Is there a reason you don't want me using it?" I asked.

"Th- the facts might not be right." She stammered.

"No, I _bigger_ reason, like you don't want me getting hurt?" The color had drained from he face. A look of fright and despair was frozen on her face. Then that fright turned into red hot anger.

_"NO MORE QUESTIONS!"_ she exploded. "_JUST DO YOUR REPORT!"_ My mom stormed out of the room, The Book still in her hand.

I was surprised. No, scratch that. I was _terrified._ My mom had never exploded like that!

That was the moment I knew my mom knew something about The Book.

And I was going to find out what.


	3. Clueless

Chapter 2: Clueless

I finished my report after hours of using my dad's history books. (Which were a lot more boring then The Book would be.) After that I found The Book lying on my mom's desk, opened. That surprised me. It was one of the pages (There were lots) about its previous owners and on this page, my Uncle Joe's picture was proudly published in it, and right next to his was mine.

I knew I needed Fred and Sam for this, and I knew it would be easier to just warp them here, but that wouldn't be polite so I just called them.

"You finished?" I barely heard Fred say over the obnoxious crunching he was producing. (Told you he never stops eating.)

"Yes, I did Fred!" I snapped. "Come over here now!"

"'Kay." He said, shocked by my attitude. Next I called Sam.

"Well it's about time you finished! Or did you just call for my help?" Sam mocked. I was as snappy to him as I was to Fred. He said he would come over ASAP. (What a geek.)

As soon as I got both of them over here, I told them what was going on. And what I wanted to do.

"So who should we ask?" I said after explaining the mom thing with them.

"Your Uncle Joe, he _is_ her brother!" Sam pointed out.

"Agreed." Fred motioned. Right now he was chewing on the brownies my mom had made for us.

"O.K then. Uncle Joe it is!" We opened up The Book to the Owner pages. I touched his picture. It tinted green for a second, but then flickered out, like an old light bulb. I touched it again. Same reaction. Now I slammd my finger against it, harder and harder. Then all of a sudden, a hologram of Uncle Joe appeared!

"Hello humans and aliens alike! I am currently out of this planet and cannot warp to you at this time, but I will be available soon! Until them leave a message after the BEEP!" His hologram disenagrated. I closed The Book in frustration.

"OK," I said. "Anyone else?" There was a long silence.

"How about Jodie?" Fred asked.

"Perfect!" I said. Sadly, since she wouldn't be born for over 90 years, we had to send her a Warp Message. (We found out about those last night!) A Warp Message was sending a message over time. Here is what ours said:

To: Jodie; Owner of The Book; 2105; Her house;

Jodie,

1. We found out about Warp Messages. (Cool, huh?)

2. We need you, so warp here to my house, ASAP. (I guess I'm a geek too)

3. You NEED to! It is urgent, and you need to obey me, I AM your Great-Grandfather after all.

Joe, Fred, and Sam

After we sent it, it took all of 3 seconds for the room to be filled with green.

"What do you guys want?" She asked, obviously annoyed. I could see why. Her hair was sopping wet, and she was in her bathrobe. Sam tried to hide his giggles in a cough, but Fred burst out laughing. I was also having a hard time trying not to laugh.

"Oh shut up and tell me what you nerds want!" She snapped. I explained the mom mystery to her, and her facial expression stayed cool, calm and collected.

"Hmm.. I see." She inquired. "Well, why did you ask me? I can't tell you! Do you know what would happen if I told you?" Jodie asked.

"Ya ya, I could corrupt the space time continuom, blah blah blah. Just tell us!"

"Nope." Ugh, Jodie was SO stubborn! (And she DIDN'T get that from me.)

"Well, than can't you tell us who else we could ask?" Sam questioned. Jodie thought for awhile. I could tell she was debating in her head. Finally, her face blanched white, and I knew she had an answer.

"There is one person you could ask." She spoke softly. It didn't take much to realize she was scared to say who.

"Who?" Fred asked, his impatience getting the best of him. Jodie spoke just above a whisper.

"Mad Jack."


	4. Solutions

_**"MAD JACK?!?"**_ I screamed. Was she out of her mind?! She MIGHT as well said she had a crush on Fred, (She doesn't) which is more or equally as crazy as suggesting I go ON PURPOSE to see Mad Jack!

"Well who else?" Jodie snapped. "He _IS_ your uncle, AND your moms brother. Things with Mad Jack haven't always been like they are now Joe." She said that last sentence softly, as if it hurt her feelings about how I was reacting. But who _DOESN'T_ explode when your great grand-daughter says to go see your arch nemesis?

"But where is he? And how will we get there?" Sam asked, over the shock.

"Where all evil villains go: his lair!" She stated as if he asked her 2+2.

"Can we warp there?" Fred asked.

"Probably. But I don't think it would be safe to take The Book along."

"How else can we get there?" I questioned Jodie. She looked stumped. "We can't use Samantha's pocket watch I don't think. It only goes through time and-"

"And his lair is actually snuggled into a pocket in time." Jodie abruptly cut me off.

"A pocket? Like the ones in your jeans?" Fred pondered. Gosh, he can be such an idiot!

"No you moron! A pocket in time! Like a place where you can only get to with The Book or that… that _ceptor_ thing Mad Jack has!"

"A Warp Message. We can send him a Warp Message." Sam squeaked. He hadn't said much since Jodie mentioned Mad Jack, he just sat quietly, his face stark white.

Jodie slapped her head. "Why didn't _I_ think of that? So EASY!!" After that we all participated in writing up The Warp Message. I have to admit, we did a pretty nice job. Over an hour later, here is what it said:

Mad Jack,

We are in need of some… answers about my mother. We as in me. And Anna. Jodie too. Maybe even Fred and Joe. Well anyways we are hoping to meet with you. Reply please.

P.S: PLEASE don't come here if you do I will be SO grounded.

Your Arch Nemesis,

Joe

"That isn't much." Sam pointed out.

"Well it'll have to do." She replied. Then in a misty fog of green, the message was warped to Mad Jack.

Then we waited. And waited. I'm not sure how long we sat their, 3 minutes or three hours, but suddenly the green misty fog came back.

Jodie picked up the scrap of paper.

"He replied!" She whispered.


	5. Preparations

**I got the layout of the layer by some of the Time Warp Trio episodes, or more importantly the ones with Mad Jack's lair. I don't own any TWT characters! REVIEW AND FAVORITE PLEASE!!**

We all crowded up against Jodie, waiting for her to read the message.

"OK," she began, "This is what it says:

Dear Nephew,

I look forward to your visit… I have _much _to tell you. :)

Your Dear Uncle,

Jack

"Short," Sam said, lifting his glasses. "But _scary."_

"Agreed. So now there is only one more question to figure out now." I announced. I looked around. Our expressions varied to tired (Sam), stressed (Me), bored (Fred), and to annoyed (Jodie).

"What now?" She snapped for like the third time. "We go there, learn what we want to know, and _get out._ What else is their to figure out?!"

"I don't think we should all go." I quietly suggest.

"You're right." Jodie began in her superior voice. "All of us going might be too dangerous. Or too personal. Either way, now that I think about maybe Joe or I should-"

"No." I cut off. "Just me. Me and _ONLY _me. Got that? Just warp me there."

"O-OK." Jodie stammers. I wonder why she doesn't protest. Then I remember she is from the future and realize she knows I go alone. I don't say anything on the subject.

I'm just about ready to leave. I have some food (Jodie's Idea), a backpack, (ALSO Jodie's Idea), and a list of things of what to and not to say.

"Here Joe, take this too." Jodie slaps a weird kind of mix between a cell phone and red button. I look at her and the device strangely. She sighs. "You won't have The Book, meaning you won't be able to come back. Just press the red button and-BOOM! My watch will go off," She flashed her wrist. "And I'll use The Book to warp you back right back home. But, keep it in reach at all times and _out_ of Mad Jack's sight, got it Joe?" She didn't give me time to answer. She seemed in a rush. Then I saw that her poofy hair was beginning to dry. Jodie probably wanted to get home soon. "OK, here we go! Mad Jack's lair, good luck Joe!"

In an instant I was surrounded by the familiar green mist that I knew so well. Then I was in a cave of some sort.

Flames licked the wall, all the way up to the ceiling. The floor was nothing but dirt and in front of me was a throne of some sort, the only furnishing in here. I was facing the thrones back. Suddenly I heard a voice. It sounded, impatient, cruel, and most of all, mad.

"It's nice of you to come Joseph. You came for answers, I believe?" Mad Jack stepped off his throne to face me.


	6. Price

**OK, this is the next chapter! Sorry if it's a bit short! The next chapter I am hoping will be out later today or tomorrow!! But I need some reviews soon! And your opinion! Should this story have the big confrontation everyone has been talking about? It would make the story more interesting but I am making my decision upon what YOU say! REVIEW!! :D**

I looked him straight in the eye. I didn't show any fear (Hopefully). Fred said if they know you're afraid, your opponent will use this to their advantage. He better know what he talking about for once.

"Ya, I did." I spoke I a strong, loud voice and took a step closer.

"Then come, take a seat, _stay awhile."_ He grinned maniacally. Then he pointed his ceptor Jodie mentioned at me, and it missed me by a hair. When I turned around, a plain, wooden chair was there, looking _WAY_ out of place.

"I'm fine standing, thank you." I glared. "I'm just here for an answer: _DOES MY MOM KNOW ABOUT THE BOOK?"_ I said the last line slowly; to make sure he understood it.

"Ofcourse," He began. "_BUT_…. It comes with a _price._"

"You already know I don't have The Book with me!" Mad Jack was _REALLY_ getting on my nerves now. I held out my arms to show him I had no book. Suddenly he burst out laughing.

"_**WHAT?!?"**_ Maybe Jodie got her stubborn-ness from Mad Jack. I didn't dwell on that fact for long though.

"That isn't the price I ask for you to pay, Joseph. My price is for you to when you get home, to _tell _your mother about our little…. Chit-chat. Deal?" He held his hand out to me.

"Deal." I said. We shook hands.

"Now, take a seat, and I will tell you The Story."


	7. Mad Jack's Story, Part 1

**I need reviews really soon if you want the big confrontation! Also after this story I pan on writing about the boys and their futures, so check out my profile and my poll! This story is just something I made up, not really TWT, I don't own anything!! REVIEW PLEASE!! : P**

"I guess I will start from the beginning, eh, Joseph?" He teased. I nodded woodenly. The weird remote was in my hand.

_'Just a little tap and I'm outta here!'_ My brain repeated over and over.

"Great." He cleared his throat and began his tale. "First of all, your Uncle Joe never found The Book on that island or whatever he told you. We found it. As kids. We as in your uncle Joe, me, and your _mother._" He emphasized the word mother and let it fill the air. "At the time, we lived in a small town by Boston. There were plenty of woods to explore. And we _always_ brought back the oddest things. Once I even brought home a back pack filled with energy bars!" He laughed as if that was the funniest thing he has ever said. I wasn't amused. "But by far the oddest thing we ever found was The Book." He paused. A look of regret and pain settle onto his face. Then he saw I was observing and quickly maintained composure.

"That day your uncle decided to go off trail, because of rumors of a _magical_ river at school, and you know him and his magic! Well eventually we found it, and this river was _magnificent_! It was crystal clear, just the right size, and its bottom was tiled with smoothed out stones, which I swear glinted gold. I never found that river again. Then on the other side, we saw a stone. It was completely quartz, and was in a shape that you could fit something in it, perhaps even _a book."_ My hands itched to press the button, but I knew it was too late to turn back now. I listened intently for him to finish.

"We both helped your mother along the river, she was only about 7. We were the oldest. Me being 11, Joe being 9. On that quartz stand we found a book. _The_ Book. Well, to be honest I spotted it, which was the reason we even bothered going across the river. It was as brand new and yet, somehow ancient as it was today. Although I must admit, it was a little thinner. Just a smidge though. Well anyways, suddenly Joe said how it was 5:50, and we had to be home by 6, so he can go and finish his report on The Revolutionary War. And then it happened. We warped."


	8. Mad Jack's Story, Part 2

**OK, this is THE last chance to choose! Sorry I am doing this so quickly but I am! Also I might make an alternate ending if I feel like it! Here it is I will try hard to make it long!! REVIEW AND FAVORITE PLEASE!! ******************************************************

"At first I didn't know _what_ was happening. '_Maybe it was a trick? A stink bomb?' _But no. It was none of these things. I later learned it was a warp. So much happened in those, hmm, I'm not sure perhaps _10_ seconds? I cowered. Your Uncle Joe's eyes grew wide with fear. Your mother shrieked. Then all of the sudden, we were no longer on one side of that enchanted river. We were in an ally way. It was quiet. And _very, very_ colonial. Suddenly, a man's voice filled the air. 'The British are coming! The British are coming!' He yelled. Paul Revere rode down the street." His usually maniacal and light brown face was gray, and somber. He continued.

"At first I was in denial. I tried to believe this was a reenactment, but it was just _too real._ I sat in a corner feeling terribly helpless. Joe searched for The Book. Your mother whimpered next to me. I told her I was so, _so,_ sorry for ever finding that wretched book. Then we heard the bombs." Now I was speechless. I felt scared and pale. Shaken too. My finger felt limp, no longer wanting to call Jodie. I sat anxiously on the edge of my seat for the next part.

"Your mother screamed again. The skies lit up, and I told her, that even as impossible as it sounds, they were 4th of July fireworks. But she knew better. It was August, and those fire works were long gone. We heard cannons, and soldiers yelling orders, and their gun shots. And before I knew it, Joe was gone, and had left us." I'm not sure if it was real, but I think I even saw _pain_ in his eyes!

"We were cold. Hungry. And most of all…. _Terrified. _The war raged on. Suddenly Joe came back grinning like a fool. I wondered how he could be so happy during war. Sure we would win, but it was still not appropriate to be so happy now. Then I saw why he was so happy. Joe had found The Book. 'Where did you find it?!' I asked him. 'I was looking for it, and then I was nearly run over by a horse and soldier, so he took a _very_ sharp turn to avoid me. And in his satchel, there it was! It fell out when he turned!' My brother boasted. And now we only had one more problem to figure out. _How to get home." _I could tell immediately Mad Jack's maniacal but happy mood was back. He laughed.

"None of us had any idea. Suddenly we heard something. It was a cannon being shot. It sounded close. When we looked up at the sky, there it was, ready to hit us. Finally saying something your mother screamed to us, '_**I WISH WE WERE HOME!'**_ Then the green mist of warping enveloped us, and we were by that wonderful river once more. Joe checked his watch. It was still 5:50. Surprising, isn't it?" He asked.

"It is surprising! But is that all?" I questioned. I was hoping for more.

"Oh, no, Joseph! I'm only half way finished!" He laughed manically _again. _All this laughing was bugging the crud outta me. I sat there quietly, hoping he would get the message I wanted for him to continue. He did.

"I _really_ wanted to leave it there. And I was going to suggest this, but the moment we were back, your mom was in a frenzy. It went a little something like:

_"JOE! OH JOE YOU'RE AMAZING!" She exclaimed, and hugged him tightly._

_"Easy, easy there, little girl! Calm down! The only thing that really matters is that we're all OK. Are you OK?" He teased, lifting up one of her arms. She giggled._

_"Oh, Joe! I owe you SO much!" She bubbled. Joe's face suddenly got concerned. His little sister always went a little…. Overboard. So instead of refusing he decided to use modesty._

_"No, really, it's OK. Knowing that you're safe is all the repayment I need." They left and went home._

"After that your mother was practically his slave. Whenever he wanted something, she got it. Whenever he needed help, he got it. And _me._ I was left as the less important child. The one who _always_ lived in the shadow cast by my younger brother. But as we grew up, we learned more and more about The Book. By the time we were 18 we were practically Warp Wizards. The Conflicts began when we began to move out of the house. We didn't know who The Book should belong to. Of_ course_ your mother sided with Joe, saying he should have it, since he saved our life and was just _oh_ so fond of magic. But I wanted it. _I _found it. I _deserved_ it. But in the end Joe _did_ get it. I was furious. I still am. That was when I parted from my family, all for one reason: To have The Book. All attempts in vein I suppose." He looked at me and then sighed. "Well, I guess you may leave now." He sighed again and looked at my sideways.

I was still kind of freaked. "O…K…" I clicked the button thingy Jodie gave me. Suddenly it dis-inagrated out of my hands.

The next 10 seconds then happened so fast. Suddenly a green mist covered the room, and I heard Mad Jack yell 'YES! MY OPPURTUNITY!'

The next thing I knew, I was warped back to my bedroom, filled with my two best friends, my great-granddaughter, my arch nemesis, and worst of all, my mom.


	9. The Family Meet and Greet

**Hey everyone! This Fan Fiction is almost over, and I ask you go on my page to poll! This chapter is sorta emotional and gooey like that, just a warning. (The end won't be emotional! :P) Here is when The Big Confrontation would be, but I decided not to. I decided it will be in one of my later Fan Fictions, perhaps even the next one! So keep watching! REVIEW AND FAVORITE PLEASE!! :D**

My mom's face had too many emotions to count cross over her face. They ranged from fear, annoyance, depression, betrayal, and the last one I barely caught was…. love. And a tad bit of forgiveness. But the emotion that settled on her face was revenge. I never knew she had it in her. Then again, not many people get to see their mom's revenge face. I was lucky enough to.

"Um….. I'm grounded, aren't I?" I shook with fear, not knowing this side to my mom. She didn't spare a glance in my direction.

"Λαμπικάρω εν καιρόσ!" She flicked her wrist at Mad Jack.

"_**NO!**_" Mad Jack yelled. But it was too late. He was unmoving. Now that Mad Jack was temporarily stilled, my mom's evil-filled eyes looked at me.

"Why?" She asked me, with tears beginning to fill her eyes. "Why would ever go to see that maniacal Jack?" I almost cowered in fear, to beg for her forgiveness, to get rid of The Book even, but then I remembered something. I squared my shoulders. I looked her in the eye. And showed no fear. (I guess Fred was right.)

"Because I wanted answers. You should've just _told_ me, and _maybe_ I wouldn't be in this situation!" I said that last sentence with power, power that filled the room. I could _feel_ it. Suddenly all anger and revenged drained from my mom's face. The only thing left was forgiveness. She hung her head down too low for me to see.

"You're right Joe, I- I should've told you. I would've made you return The Book. I would've erased Fred, Sam's and _your_ mind of all of this. But…" She trailed off, leaving me with an un-finished sentence.

"But what?" I spoke softly. I stepped forward and grabbed my mom's hand. "You can tell me."

"But when I took The Book from you earlier today, I decided to warp and see what your future was to be. I know it's against the rules, but I did anyways." A slight smile grew on her face. "I saw you, and you were in a large house with the emblem of a Warp Wizard hanging from your neck. You were in a large room practicing some sort of magic trick with The Book. You looked happy. Then the door opened and in it was a young woman with a little boy peering from behind her legs. He said, 'Come on Daddy! Dinner-Time!' You and the woman laughed. You crossed the room and took her hand and walked out of the room, followed by the little boy. I used a cloaking spell to make sure you didn't see me. When you left, I realized I had been silently crying. It was then I realized how much The Book had done for you." She was silently crying again. I hugged my mother. Then I led her to where Jodie was slouched, probably trying to hide from my mother. I stopped in front of her.

"Mom, I want you to meet my great-grand daughter Jodie. Jodie, this is my mom." Jodie stood up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Jodie greeted cheerfully.

"H-Hello." My mom said shakily. Jodie held out her hand and hesitantly, she took it. I have to admit, this was a _great_ family moment But I wasn't going to ruin it with a corny joke. Then suddenly a purple cloud appeared in the room.

"WOW! Joe! How did you do that?" Samantha asked, tapping on Mad Jack's still head. Freddi began backing out of the room. I looked around and noticed how small my room _really _was. Freddi was probably getting claustrophobic.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jodie asked. "I told you guys _not _to warp here with that stupid pocket watch!"

"Also, you just ruined a wonderful family moment with Jodie and Joe's mom!" Sam said, with an edge of irritation in his voice.

Samantha finally looked and sure enough, Joe's mom was there, staring at Samantha with curious eyes.

"Oh, sorry gramps!" She gave Sam a thumbs up and sorry smile.

"_Don't call me that!_" Sam complained, his irritation now getting the best of him.

"Are you _Sam's_ great-grand daughter?" My mom asked curiously, observing the similarities between the two.

"Yup!" She said care-lessly. She grabbed Freddi and slung her arm around her shoulder. "And Freddi here is Fred's great-grand daughter! And we have all been best friends since like, _FOREVER!" _She smiled warmly.

"Hi." Freddi said quietly, slightly waving.

"Um... you guys, we need to go now. It was nice meeting you!" Jodie told her.

"Oh, it was nice to meet you too! I hope we can get to know each other more!" My mom smiled at her. Lots of love, right?

"But that won't be happening. Not after _**I**_ am finished with you all!" Mad Jack claimed, finally thawed out by the spell.

**Lovely, isn't it? **Λαμπικάρω εν καιρόσ **is Greek for Still in Time, so I hope it was interesting! My next chapter might not be up for a few more days, and it might be short, but IT WILL COME SOON!! :P Hope you liked this chapter! :D**


	10. The New Warp Wiz

**OH NO!! This is either going to be the last or second to last chapter. It was short, but I think nice. I still have that poll on my page so if you haven't polled yet... POLL!! :D I am going to be writing often so I hope you guys check in often enough! Hmmm…. I think this'll be the last chapter. Check out my page to see what I am writing next! REVIEW AND FAVORITE PLEASE!! :P**

Everyone gasped. I looked at my mom. She had a blank look on her face, like she wasn't there.

"I thought he was _frozen._" I whispered to her. She looked at me and blushed.

"It was only _temporary _as in ten minutes Joe." She whispered back. Oh. I thought. _DUH._ That explains a lot. Mad Jack pointed his ceptor out my open window and –_ZAP!_ He hit the neighbor's car to intimidate us.

"Now why don't you little _warp runts_ hand over The Book and none of you get hurt," He laughed manically. "_Much." _Now would be one of those times when Jodie would say something snappy and do some sort of spell with The Book. But someone else beat her to it.

"No, Jack. _You're _the one who is going to be hurt! Τυχαία στρέβλωση!" My mom said said some more weird words and Mad Jack had disappeared.

No one spoke for all of one second. Then everyone was crowded around my mom, asking her questions and telling her how awesome she was. I was able to squish past me best friends and their great-grand daughters to see my mom.

She was glowing. No really. She was _glowing._ Then suddenly the glowing faded, and hanging on her neck was a gold chain. A _very_ thick chain at that. At the end of it, a badge, symbol, I don't know how you put it was centered between her breasts. The symbol was of an eagle and star, racing side by side. The eagle left an elegant trail of wind and the star left a tangle of other stars.

"Wow! You've become a Warp Wizard." Jodie exclaimed. She bowed in respect with her right hand over her heart. Then she began examining the necklace. Samantha and Freddi also bowed, and congratulated her on her new level. My mom was speechless. She was simply staring down at her new necklace, her face oozing with pride and joy. I walked over to where she was standing.

"You rock mom." I bowed in respect just like Jodie. If this is what happened, I couldn't _wait_ to be a Warp Wizard.

"I did it." She whispered. A tear of happiness rolled down her cheek.

"By the way mom, you _have _to teach me those spells!" I joked. She laughed and hugged me warmly.

**OK. That's the end. I bet you didn't expect Joe's **_**Mother**_** to be a Warp Wiz, did you? This will be a large element in my other stories, at least the ones mainly about Time Traveling. ****Τυχαία στρέβλωση**** means Random Warp, I couldn't think of anything else. My next story will be hopefully coming soon, so come back often! BAI!!! :D**


	11. Reason

**OMG!! I can't believe it! I am adding an extra chapter, but only one!!! Thanks bunches to Chey-Chey1322 for the question!! This is going to take place a few weeks after the next chapter, but before Jade, Faith, and Selena come in to the picture! Enjoy and review!!! :D**

"Are we there yet?" Anna whined. She had been playing on her DS all the way here, so I didn't really understand her problem. I'm the one who had to read this boring book (That wasn't the Book) about warping and time travel. Seriously, it was I tiny print and half of the words were too difficult for me. We had been driving in our car for almost 4 hours, and all that time my mom had a mischievous grin on her face. She wouldn't tell us where we were even going!

"No Anna, sorry. But if I remember right we should be there shortly." Her grin widened. It was irritating me more than when Mad Jack was dramatically pausing during that stupid speech of his. I looked out the window. We were on the highway, and ahead was one of those signs that told you how far away a city was. When we got close-up, I noticed the first city and that's it. It said:

_Boston: 10 miles Exit 12_

Now I had an idea on where we were going, but didn't let on. We drove on silently, the only sound coming from Cooking Mama on the DS.

_Half an hour later…. :D_

Thump thump. Thump thump. We hit another pot hole. Now we were on a dirt road, with thick Boston forests on either side of our Durango. (Don't ask, it's my dads…) Suddenly the forests cleared into a little meadow, with one single cottage. It looked worn with age, and a rusty swing set creaked by it.

"I… lived here as a child… we actually." My mom told us. I knew who the 'we' was. (If you don't, it was Mad Jack, Uncle Joe, and her.) All three of us left the car. I personally thought we would check out the cottage, but instead my mom was walking back into the trees.

"Where are you going?!" I yelled out. She turned around and motioned for us to follow her. The cottage soon disappeared from view.

_Another half an hour later… :D_

"A little bit farther!" My mom urged. Anna and I groaned in unison. My feet were killing me!! My mom pointed ahead. I noticed that it _was_ a little bit brighter than the rest of the forest. I walked on.

The light got brighter and brighter until – BAM! We were in a clearing. A tiny stream ran through the middle. It was murky and a dark brown. Across from it was a jagged rock, surrounded by bits of it. The rock was made of quartz. I looked to my mom.

Her face was hurt, a gazillion times hurt. Her chin quivered, and I knew she was sad. This place used to be so magical, but now…

"I'm sorry." I told her. She looked at me.

"But at least I still have you." She slightly smiled. I knew that was a motherly thing to say, but why am I being compared to a _river?_ Hello!

"Um…" My mom sighed.

"Do you know why I named you Joe?" She asked. Now that I think about it, I didn't.

"Actually, no. Why?" Now I really wanted to know why!

"Well, I… still feel that I owe Joe, and I love him so dearly. If anything were to happen to him… I would die!" She paused. "But, if something _were_ to happen, I would still have a Joe, eh?" I laughed.

"Can we go or not?! This place is a mess!" Anna complained.

We left, never to come again.

**:) The end!! (For REAL this time!!)**


End file.
